Slipping Away
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Set when Mark was released, he is now interested in women and has started targeting Rita's friends and colleagues at Holby. Major character death. Written in the theme of the film; Hatchie A Dogs Tale. WARNING! CONTAINS CONTENT READERS MAY FIND UPSETTING SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


Sorry for no updates lately guys, hope this one-shot can make up for it! I am currently full to the brim with coursework I am trying to do! Will hopefully update soon for y'all.

Katie x

**Summary-** Set when Mark was released, he is now interested in women and has started targeting Rita's friends and colleagues at Holby. Major character death. Written in the theme of the film; Hatchie A Dogs Tale.

**WARNING! CONTAINS CONTENT READERS MAY FIND UPSETTING OR TRIGGERING SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Slipping Away**

It was three hours into a busy shift and Charlie headed to the staffroom, it was two hours since he had gotten Grace her lunch as promised but Connie had called them all to the staffroom. Connie stood on a table, so everyone could see her and she could watch everyone.

"Max, will you stop being an idiot and stand up of the floor please?" She asked as she watched Max trying to look for something on the floor.

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp, Zoe lost her earing earlier, I was just seeing if I could find it for her." Max replied soppily.

Connie nodded; "Well search on your lunch break, I have something important to tell everyone. As you can see we are two staff members down, a Nurse and Doctor to be precise.

"Rita and Lily never turned up for their shift this morning and we are growing concern as this is very unusual for Lily, let alone Rita, does anyone know where they were after their shift?" Connie asked, concern in her voice.

"They were both at the pub, I left before Rita, she was the last of the ED staff in there, and Lily left an hour before Ethan did." Cal spoke.

"Okay, thanks Dr Knight." Connie replied.

"I spoke to Rita yesterday, she said she was scared, her ex Mark, has been released from prison and is stalking her." Robyn blurted out rather suddenly.

"Right, now that raises serious concern, Dr Hard, I want you to go to Lily's with Dixie and I will go to Rita's with Iain. I will let you know what is happening when we both return. Let's go now Dr Hardy!" Connie shouted the last bit.

They both left the ED rather quickly jumping into the two Ambulances and sped off to their colleagues' houses.

**XXXXXX**

**Lily's House**

"Are you sure, Lily will be in?" Dixie asked.

The house was rather quiet and the curtains to her place were all open, not a sound to be heard inside, except for a small whimpering.

"Lily!" Ethan shouted as he rang her door bell and shouted.

He knelt down and peered through the letter box to see a horrifying sight. Rita was unconscious with a serious head injury at the bottom of the stairs and Lily was visible just inside the kitchen, Mark was on top of her, he had caught sight of Ethan and fled out the back door.

"Dixie, radio Iain tell him we have found Lily and Rita and to get here immediately." Ethan spoke before moving to the door.

"Kick the door in then." Dixie replied before speaking to Iain on her radio. "They are two minutes away.

Ethan gave the door a big kick and it went in immediately. He ran straight through to Lily, who at present was in a worse condition to Rita. He turned her onto her side and put his fingers down her throat to remove the blockage she was choking on.

"What's her stats Ethan?" Connie asked as she walked in.

"He had choked her, I am going to need to intubate her as her obs are low." Ethan spoke as Iain gave him the correct equipment.

"Okay, Ethan, has she got any other injuries? Rita has been raped." Connie spoke.

"Yes two broken wrists, severe head injury and she has also been raped."

Connie took a deep breath, "Dixie can you call the Police out and let Tess know, I want her to treat Lily alongside Ethan."

Dixie nodded and headed to the Ambulance to call it in.

The pair spent five minutes and then got them both on spinal boards, onto a gurney and in the back of the Ambulance sirens blaring, leaving the Police in charge of the sight now.

**XXXXXX**

"Guys listen up! Our missing staff members have been found, unfortunately they are both intubated with different injuries, however, they have both been raped so Connie has requested that Robyn, you help her treat Rita and Tess, you are to help Ethan with treating Lily. Now if you cannot cope please talk to me as I don't want my team causing harm to their patients and I will send you home. Any Questions?" Charlie spoke.

**XXXXXX**

Lily was first to be rushed in, Ethan was doing CPR as Iain and another paramedic ran her into Resus. Ethan was positioned on top of Lily, desperately trying to get a positive beat on the monitor. He jumped off the gurney as they transferred her to the trolley.

"Right, we have an output. Tess can you do all the usual tests, including a drugs test and can you book CT scans please?" Ethan spoke as he started the primary survey.

After he had done this, Lily's monitor went off because she had woken up and was panicking.

"Lily, I need you to cough very vigorously and I will get the tube out." He spoke, Lily nodded and did as she was told.

The tube slowly came out and Ethan then placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"You need to get Rita out, he's going to kill her!" Lily screamed as tears fell down her face and she tried to get up.

"Calm down Lily or I will have to sedate you." Connie spoke as she walked over to Lily, Rita is fine, and she has just been transferred up to ICU. She is in a coma." Connie spoke.

"He raped me, Ethan stopped him before he could do anything else." Lily whispered.

"I know sweetie, for now you need to go for your scan." Tess replied.

Lily took a deep breath as they wheeled her out of Resus and along the corridor to the CT room, stared at her as they wheeled her through, shocked at the state she was in.

**XXXXXX**

Three hours had passed and Lily had just gone to her locker to grab some bits when she heard the door behind her shut and lock followed by the other door which was already shut, lock too.

"Ha ha very funny guys." Lily spoke before she turned around to be faced with Mark, holding a knife.

"Right you little bitch, you're going to let me finish what I started or this will be in your chest." He spoke as he edged towards her.

Mark lunged himself at her which she fell down knocking the breakfast bar stools over, on top of her. She screamed in pain as he lifted them off of her and climbed onto her. He cut her jeans off her using the knife and raped her again, when he finished he left her lying there, falling unconscious from blood loss.

XXXXXX

"Lily!" Robyn screamed as she entered the room, she quickly grabbed a blanket off of the sofa and wrapped it round her bloodied and bruised frame, she scooped her up and rushed her to Resus, remembering to bring the knife with her.

As she moved through reception she shouted for Connie and Tess to come quickly which they saw the blood trail and followed rapidly.

"Nurse Miller what happened?" Connie asked concerned as to why she was bleeding so badly underneath.

"I don't know, I found her like this in the staffroom in a pile of her own blood." Robyn informed them.

"Premature Labour but the build-up of pressure that Mark has done has ruptured the uterus." Tess spoke as she kept her hand on the tear in the uterus.

"No, how far do you think she is?" Connie asked.

"I don't know but this is now a case for Mr Thompson. Can you page him Robyn?" Tess replied.

Tess went to move her hand. "No Nurse Bateman, keep your hand there please, she is stable, if you move they will both die!" Connie sternly spoke.

Ethan came in after seeing the gathering of staff outside. He saw what was happening.

"No!" he spoke upset. "Please she hasn't lost it has she?" you could see the build-up of emotion in his voice.

"Nurse Miller get him out please." Connie spoke, also trying to hold back her emotions.

At that moment the heart monitor went off. What Tess was doing wasn't enough, the baby was now killing her and it needed to come out.

"We do an emergency C- Section or lose both of them!" Tess replied as she removed her hand and put on a gown and clean set of gloves.

"Okay, help me assist." Connie spoke as she tied her hair back and also put on a gown and gloves.

Connie picked up the scalpel while Tess was ready with the incubator to take the baby away in and up to paeds.

**XXXXXX**

A long five minutes had passed and they got the baby out, Lily's output had gone down rapidly, they had lost her. In the incubator next to them laid a small baby girl at 28 weeks old, her face was a replica to Lily. Ethan was allowed in the room as other members of staff comforted each other.

"Rosie, Lily was going to call her Rosie." Ethan spoke as he held his delicate daughter in his arms, she was crying and was so tiny.

"Welcome to the world Rosie Hardy." Connie spoke as she filled out the form for paeds.

"Caleb." Ethan called as he saw he staring from outside.

Cal slowly came in and walked over to his brother. "Meet your Niece Caleb." He spoke, showing her off to his brother.

"She is beautiful." Caleb replied as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

**XXXXXX**

**12 years later…..**

The class all stood silent, a few of them themselves were wiping a tear from their face and the teacher just sat staring.

"And that is why my Mum is my fallen hero." Rosie finished.

The class all stood up as she finished her speech on who her hero is.

"Thank you very much Rosie, that was very interesting, how long ago did that happen?" Mrs Roberts her English teacher asked as she sat next to Rosie.

"12 years ago today." She quietly spoke. The whole room then fell silent.

**XXXXXX**

**5:00pm**

Rosie got to the ED and met her father in the staffroom with the bunch of flowers she had gotten in Tesco on the way to the Hospital.

"Hey sweetie, how did it go today?" Ethan asked as he saw her looking upset on the couch.

"It went fine, there wasn't a dry eye left in the room Dad." She replied as she gave him a hug.

"Right are you ready to go to the Cemetery then?" he asked as he took her hand.

Rosie nodded her head as they headed to the car park, Uncle Caleb is coming too!" Ethan spoke as they exited the ED where some of the gang were also there; Rita, Connie, Dixie, Tess and Rachel, the new F2 in the ED and Lily's Niece.

**XXXXXX**

They got to the Cemetery and after a short two minute walk arrived at the grave stone of Lily;

_**In Loving Memory of **_

_**Lily Grace Chao**_

_**23/4/1989-16/7/2015**_

_**Loving Mother, Daughter, **_

_**Sister and Doctor.**_

Rosie laid down the flowers that were conveniently Lily's on the stone slab and spoke to her mother knowing she would hear her.

"Hello Mum, look I am growing up quick aye, I had a good day at school today, we had to do a speech on our hero, and I told them about you. And guess what! There wasn't a dry eye left afterwards. I miss you mum, see you soon." She spoke before taking out the dandelion she found on the way in and blew all the little wish particles off, it was their usual routine on every one of her birthdays because when she was born her mother died.

The End xx


End file.
